


The Stars and I

by GodFearsMe



Series: Tdp shit [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Aaravos, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFearsMe/pseuds/GodFearsMe
Summary: In order to get what one wants from the most powerful being in Xadia, one has to give him things in return.





	The Stars and I

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here and I've had this account since June. Also the main character has no name or physical appearance mentioned at all so you're allowed to imagine him as whatever you wish.

Sitting at my desk I just couldn't help but feel worried I have already scanned the letter multiple times but I couldn't seem to figure out if these were the right words to use. I had to send this letter but being as bad as I am with words, it could seem to be quite difficult. 

I twitch ever so nervously and smack my pen onto my lips. Being as focused as I was I didn't notice the figure approaching from behind. His steps always light and his breathe silent.

Scribbling down another sentence I huff. This letter was no where near finished and at this point I doubted it would ever be finished.

The figure behind me cleared his throat which caused my head to shoot up and the pen to fly out of my grasp, ink spilling everywhere.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me," I hiss, glaring at the amused figure. A small smile layed upon his face.

"Of course, but as you know every request comes with a consequence," the elf said lowering the hood that shadowed half his face. The stars on his cheeks gleamed in the dark lighting of the small room.

Rolling my eyes I turned to go pick up my pen, but stiffened as I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder. I knew that every request I made for him I had to do something in return, but I truly had thought he'd been joking about this one. But then again he doesn't joke, he never jokes. Joking can be seen as lying in a way, which was stupid but I guess not to him.

He laughs, his voice deep and rich, "Face me, my friend."

I do, my blood turning cold. He's made me do some terrible things in the past after I make a request. Murders, sacrafices, and so many more. What now?

Aaravos sighs, closing his eyes, "Don't fret, I do believe you may enjoy this request as much as I do." He opened his eyes and somewhere in the darkness of them, I could sense a new form of hunger.

Gulping, I nodded my head, "Wh-what is it?" I could feel sweat beading in my hands as I began to clench and unclench them slowly.

"As you most definitely know, I do have some morals, and as well can read emotions," he said, his hand still on my shoulder, never letting go.

"I've noticed how you feel towards me, as it is obvious that it is not romantic but I could most undoubtedly tell you have a more, hmmm, sexual attraction to me?"

This was awkward, what the hell. My face was already red and flushed and I couldn't find any of the right words to say. It was true, yes. Aaravos was most definitely attarctive, probably to any human or elf. But this was weird. Thoughts like these are supposed to be private, but you can't keep secrets from Aaravos, no one can.

I decided to nod. I would regret this.

A smile played upon the elf's lips and he laughed once more, "Not being able to lie myself, I do have to say I've been compelled by you for a while now as well. It's been a while since I've played with a human or anyone for the matter."

I gulped, "What-what are you going to do?" My head was hot and dizzy and the only touch I've felt from him so far was his hand on my shoulder. I was already a mess.

"Sit down," was all he said, his hand lifting and gesturing towards the chair I had just spent hours writing on.

I couldn't disagree and I sat. My eyes were wide and dilated.

Aaravos slid the cloak off his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. He threw the piece of cloth aside and pushed me back, finding his way onto his knees and under the desk.

I moved the chair forward and a large grin crossed his face.

The elf grabbed my already semi-hard crotch and rubbed it through my pants. His hand squeezed it softly and I couldn't help but gasp. 

He gave another squeeze to my trousers and slowly pulled them down, my dick springing out immediately, my cheeks becoming flush.

Aaravos wrapped his hand around it slowly, taking his time. He looked up at me, his eyes hungry and aroused.

He began to pump my cock at a slow pace, biting his lip as he watched it. My hands made their way to his head and grasped his white hair in between my fingers.

He stopped pumping and slowly removed my hands, bringing them to the base of his horns. I grabbed them instead and he lifted his hands away from mine and brought them down back to my cock.

He pumped it harder this time and circled his finger around the tip.

I let out a low moan.

He grinned wider.

Letting go he adjusted himself and brought the tip to his mouth, giving it a small lick.

He did this for a bit, small licks and kisses down and up my shaft. Without warning he brought the whole thing into his mouth.

His throat was so warm and the scrapping of his teeth was strange but definitely not unwanted. Lewd noises escape do his mouth and he swirled his tongue underneath. 

He pulled back and then went back in. Bobbing his head fast, from my tip to the end.

His bobbing continued and my grip on his horns tightened.

Audible moans escaped my mouth and my head fell back. I had to wonder how many times he'd fucked a human before, this was obviously not the first.

Drool fell down his chin and down my cock. Precum slowly dripping out as well.

"I'm close, holy fuck-" I moaned, almost breathless. I was panting by now. My head still thrown back and my grip on his horns.

The elf brought himself to the base of my dick and I held him there as my seed spurt out down his throat.

He pulled himself off and let the rest cover his face as he closed his eyes. The remaining cum in his mouth he swallowed but not without letting me see how much I had undone in it.

He brought his hands to his face and slowly dragged the seed to his mouth, licking and swallowing it all until he was clean.

Thinking this was over I stood up, my face still flush.

Aaravos grabbed my hips immediately and brought himself up as well. The gleam in his eyes... he wasn't finished with me yet.

He bit his lip and turned me around, almost slamming me against the desk. He brought his own pants down and sat on the chair. 

I looked behind me and my eyes widened as I saw him lower his head. His hands found my ass and spread it slowly. He spat and slowly entered a finger to my hole.

"Mmm, don't you look delicious."

My face turned red but I did nothing, my hands grasping the wooden desk.

His finger slowly entered my tight hole and I couldn't help but feel discomfort. 

I groaned and he spat again, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of my anus. And straight away he entered the second finger. I hadn't thought he'd be this impatient.

His fingers slowly scissored my hole and thrust in and out. He curled them around as his other hand held my cheeks apart.

His curling ceased just a small the discomfort had given away into pleasure. I felt empty as his fingers were removed completely. I groaned.

The groaning turned into a gasp as I felt something new press up against my hole. It was most definitley bigger than a few fingers.

His cock slowly pushed itself into my hole and I yelled aloud before bring a hand over my mouth. He slammed into me. Deeper than any other human had ever given into me and I couldn't help but let out a muffled scream into my hand, shutting my eyes. He let me have time to adjust for once and he gave my ass a squeeze before he leaned completely over me, his bare chest on my back.

He pulled out and pushed back in.

I squeaked through my covered mouth.

His dick was huge, way bigger than any human I'd ever slept with. Where all elves this big? Because if so...

My thought blurred as he thrust again. His humping became faster as he brought his large cock in and out of my hole. He grunted which was probably the first time he had even come close to moaning since we had started.

He squeezed my back and I couldn't help but to moan lewdly. My shame was gone; for now. He thrust faster and faster until he stopped, cum spilling into my hole and my breathe hoarse as I began to spurt once again.

Then, just as he finished cumming, he vanished.

I was left there, disheveled and full. Panting I relaxed onto the desk.

Realizing something I slowly pushed myself up.

The letter I had been writing was now ruined with cum.


End file.
